Love
by Shirodevil
Summary: Brains..Brawns..Skill...Update and Rewrite due in a matter of time...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I hope this story will entertain Thankx 2 all of the writers/viewers that took the time to look or browse my site I will devote my stories 2 all of you Once again…Thank you and enjoy…**>

**>**

**Chapter 1**

**Evil Sakura and RAMEN!**

…-Sakura thinking**/…-Inner Sakura thinking…**

* * *

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

"Are we there yet?"

" No…"(A.N:Naruto+Sakura arguring.)

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"(A.N: Naruto questioning/Sakura annoyed)

" Ya sure?"

" Positive…"

" Are you really sure?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…NAAAAARRRUUUUUUUUUTTTOOOOO!"

Sakura screamed with frustration. The seventeen-year olds and their old perverted teacher were walking back to the village after a long B-class mission.

Sasuke was as usual…quiet and cold. . Kakashi was giggling like a mad man reading his "book"(A.N: U know what I mean I'm sure…) as he strolled in the back with sasuke. And Sakura was massaging her damaged mind, while Naruto kept on irritating her to insanity and was close enough to burst and strangle the idiot like there was no end.

God! If this keeps up, my head's going to end up EXPLODING!

**Got that right…SERIOUSLY! I have to listen to your thoughts every single day! Do you even know how many headaches I've gotten! And stop staring at Sasuke and Naruto. They'll think your crazy…**

Quit bugging me with your-

" Yo Sakura-Chan! Are you even listening to me!" Naruto whined until Sakura was back to reality. Naruto kept on bugging Sakura oblivious that Sakura was about to kill him.

" Naruto…**NEVER** INTERUPT A GIRL WHEN SHE IS THINKING! Sakura screamed as she pulled out a dozen kunai from her pouch and cracked her knuckles numerous times. Sakura started to growl. Naruto whimpered with fear. Sakura was in her "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" mode! During the years, whenever Sakura got mad…she was **MAD**! She grinned like a mad man hinting him he should run for his life. And he did. All the way to the village without turning back.

After a couple minutes of silence and glaring, Sakura put her kunai back in her pouch and took a deep breath and turned to face her remaining teammate and sensei with a big and a little fake grin. Sasuke stared twitching slightly and Kakashi continued reading his "book" as if nothing happened.

"Ummm…so anyone up for some lunch? My treat! We're almost there!" Sakura said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

" Well, if you put it that way I guess a lunch wouldn't be so bad! Heheh…what do you say Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in a friendly tone. Sasuke growled. He glared and decided to"poof" away back to the village alone. Sakura sighed.

" I guess I'll take that as a no…" Sakura said as she smiled sadly.

Grrrr…This is all your fault! If you hadn't made me blow up like a maniac, Sasuke would still be here! Sakura thought as she argued in her head to her inner self.

**Sheesh! I was just trying to help! Besides, you wanted to hit him but you didn't so I did it for you... Inner Sakura said flexing her fingers.**

But still…it made Sasuke go away…

**God! I am so sick of this Sasuke! I always have to listen to your daydreams! I just don't understand…**

You're impossible…

**I know That's why I'm here! Remember? **

" Ughhh.. Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Yes?" Sakura answered as if nothing was wrong while her inner self was snickering.

" Sakura…look on the bright side! You don't have to pay as much now since Naruto and Sasuke are gone! Besides, you should be VERY relieved that you don't have to pay for Naruto's ramen!" Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book.

" Well, if you put it that way than yes…it is defiantly good that I don't have to treat Naruto to ramen…" Sakura said as the two entered the village. As they walked towards the ramen hut, they saw…

**Orange**…

**Yellow**…

And GIGANTIC** blue** puppy eyes…

" SAAAAAAKUUUUUUURAAAA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! I'M DYING! I NEED MY RAAAAMEEEEEN!" Naruto said crawling as his stomach growled as if it was begging for food.

Sakura just sighed and nodded as the hungry Naruto ran to the counter and ordered five bowls of beef ramen. Sakura had a shrimp ramen while Kakashi decided to try the pork ramen.

After a few minutes of waiting, their orders had come. One for Kakashi, one for Sakura, and five for Naruto. The moment the ramen was set, Naruto started to devour his meal while his teacher and friend was quietly eating their meal. In a matter of minutes, Naruto had finished his meal while Kakashi finished grinning and Sakura miserably paying.

" SERIOUSLY...Naruto…Why do you eat so much?" Sakura asked as she placed her now empty wallet in her pocket.

" Actually, I'm still hungry. But because you're Sakura-Chan, I only ate five. Normally I eat about ten bowls. Occasionally fifteen…when Sasuke is paying! Heeeheeeheee!" Naruto said burping while Sakura bonked him on the head for his stupidity and rudeness.

* * *

As they exited the ramen hut, they said their farewells and went their separate ways. While everyone left, Sakura decided to take a walk before going home. She kept walking humming a peaceful tune until she heard a cry. 

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
****>**

TBC

* * *

**R&R**

**So! I hope this will be okay 4 now until I come up with the next chapter See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay..here's the deal. I changed this a bit just in case you get confused The reason is because I thought that this was really lame...Anyway please review whatever you think

Chapter 2

Mixed Emotions

* * *

Sasuke strolled down the streets of Konoha as a cold breeze aired by. 

"Sakura..." he said absentmindedly thinking about her.

I know you're there…Oruchimaru…" he said as the sinister man slithered out of the shadows and chuckled darkly. Sasuke pulled out three kunai in each hand with a threatening glare shadowing upon his face. Oruchimaru simply cracked a crooked smile as he licked his lips.

" My...you have certainly become more alert than ever...my future apprentice...Still not interested in my generous offer...Sasuke-kun..." he playfully hissed with lust shining in his yellow eyes avoiding the three kunai that barely missed him.

"Shut up...all you ever wanted from me is the secret of Uchiha sharingan..Besides, I'd rather die taking it to the grave than letting a disgusting snake like you take control of my body...even if it means to risk my life."Sasuke spat at the serpent-like trespasser.

"Sooner or later, you'll be mine...even if I have to do it by force!" Oruchimaru said thrusting himself forward, his fangs ready to pierce. Sasuke dodged swiftly smirking. Oruchimaru smiled at him and licked his lips and flung thousands of poisonous snakes like arrows from his mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke screamed in pain as the snakes bit his arms and legs paralyzing him. Blood started to flow from his wounds as he knelt to the ground clenching his teeth. The snakes evaporated into thin air while Oruchimaru walked closer.

" Now…I think it's time I take y--hissssssssssss!" Oruchimaru hissed in pain finding a couple of giant shuriken in his back bone.

" Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted glaring at Oruchimaru as he got up and smiled with a murderous glare. He pulled the shuriken with a flick as his eyes gleamed with interest.

"Well...what a beautiful little girl...I believe we have already met my dear..." Oruchimaru said as Sakura stood in fighting stance with a scroll and kunai in her hand.

She swiftly made her first move as Oruchimaru watched as a mere amusement. She unraveled the scroll doing a few tricky hand seals and leapt into the air. She threw the kunai into the sky as the scroll followed in a swift movement and twirled around the single kunai. The scroll wrapped the kunai in a small sphere until a shower of petals fell slowly down toward Oruchimaru. Oruchimaru smiled at the foolish move. He looked at Sakura who smiled and did another tricky amount of hand seals.

"This is for my family.." she said as Oruchimaru raised an eyebrow.

The small dainty petals transformed quickly into a shower of kunai knives and fell onto the regretful serpent.

SLASH

Oruchimaru stood still with his tattered up body slumped, yet he smiled even wider.

"Impressive for a girl like you...I believe you have proved yourself worthy to me..." Oruchimaru said suddenly leaping toward Sakura. He sunk his teeth into her skin hard as she held a scream inside her trembling with pain.  
Sasuke immediately caught Sakura as she fell to the ground as Oruchimaru licked his lips looking satisfied.  
" I will have you in my control in a matter of time Uchiha...even if it means I have to bring the girl with you..." he said disappearing without another word.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as Sakura screamed in pain. Slowly, the black seal formed on her pale skin. Sasuke clenched his teeth swearing to kill Oruchimaru and his brother if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"What in the world were you doing out there are you crazy! You're only seventeen for god's sake!"Tsunade said half drunk chugging down another gulp of beer. Sakura sat in a chair bandaging her minor wounds.  
"Hn...what do you expect? We're part of your best ANBU team in the whole village." Sasuke said with an arrogant smile. Sakura simply sighed and continued bandaging in silence. 

"Well Sakura...I want you to live with Sasuke for a while until we find a way to get rid of the curse seal...no more questions..me want fish and bye..." Tsunade finally said passing out on her desk. The two walked out toward Sakura's apartment to pack her things. He followed watching her limp. He walked in front of her and kneeled letting her get on his back. She first seemed flustered by the sudden offer then got on without a word. He carried her until they got to the apartment safely. As he entered with her he started to look around.  
Her apartment was surprisingly, not pink but a clean pastel green color. Her apartment had four rooms. A kitchen, a living room, her room, and laundry room. Ever since Oruchimaru murdered her parents two years ago on a mission she's been living off alone with her inherited fortune. She decided to save it for later and work a part-time job every Saturday as a waitress at a nightclub called "The Elements" and also getting some money for the reward of being an ANBU. At the time Sasuke had come back getting screamed at by Tsunade, becoming an ANBU, and finding out from his two male teammates.

Sakura finished packing into a white duffel bag with her clothes, soap, and tooth brush. She looked at a photo of her family on a table.

Suddenly a single tear fell from Sakura's eye. She hastily tried to wipe it away, but more tears seemed to flow in the process. Sasuke stared at her a she helplessly tried to wipe her tears.

" Baka..." Sasuke said pulling her close and wiping away her tears gently with his fingertips. Sakura sat there stunned at this sudden movement. Sakura immediately started to blush and whimper slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Sasuke...why?" She said crying harder although without a sound.

"Stop crying...I hate it when you cry..." he whispered into her ear softly making her utterly confused. He let go and grabbed her duffel bag.

"Come to the Uchiha Manor when you're done...Pathetic..." he said to Sakura who was still stunned with shock and confusion.

POOF

He disappeared leaving Sakura alone ...again...

A ninja must never show their tears...

A ninja must always stand strong...

A ninja must never fall in love...

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

* * *

TBC 

So? How was it? I hope it was enough for you to enjoy I know it sucks but I mean…I JUST started writing these kind of things so if you don't like it I'll understand! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to those who didn't really enjoy the last chapter! I was a bit sleepy so I couldn't really get into writing mode if you know what I mean; Oh! And thank you so much for reviewing! **

****

****

****

**Chapter 3 Mixed Emotions pt 2**

**

* * *

**

'I such a fool…' Sakura thought as she lay in her bed. Tears kept falling every thought.

_He'll never notice me..._

**_SLASH_**

****

_Never take a glance..._

**_SLASH_**

****

_I'm so weak..._

**_SLASH_**

****

_I'm so hopeless... _

**_SLASH_**

****

_I'm so pathetic... _

****

**_SLASH_**

****

She cried harder every time she thought about him. Sakura sighed as light blinded her eyes. She looked at the clock and groaned.

" Noon? Shoot...I'm late..." she said to herself standing up slowly walking to her mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red from her incessant crying. Her arms showed her continuous gashes she slashed every night. Ever since her loss of her parents, she started to cut her self to ease the pain of her miserable life. She wore a mask everyday to show no one concern.

"I'm so ugly…" she said going to her bathroom to take a hot shower. She peeled of her clothes and turned on the hot water. She sighed inwardly as the searing water hit her skin. She washed herself at a rapid pace and got out fresh and clean. After drying her shoulder length pink hair. She decided to keep it short since it was easier to take care of and it didn't get in the way.

Sakura walked to her closet and looked for a suitable outfit. She picked out a thin crimson leather zip up tank top that showed some cleavage, a smooth black mini skirt that showed of a bit of her legs up to her middle thigh, and carefully put on some bandaging around her arms along with some red leather strips wrapped around to cover her punishments. She looked around and stared at the small shining blade covered with dried blood...her dry blood...her everlasting habit. She picked it up and put it inside her weapons case for safe keeping, looked in the mirror for one final glance and ran out her door. Even if today was Saturday, she had to skip her other job as a waitress and see Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata and Ino also worked there to support Sakura and if any stalkers came up, Ino would usually knock them out. Ever since she got older, her looks seemed to enhance. Her body had grown quite a lot after hard training all these years. She was only Jounin and a medic-nin in training thanks to her trainer Tsunade.

She ran toward the gloomy building, and used the elevator all the way to the top floor. She could've just got inside with a simple jitsu, but that would've been impolite, for Sakura. She quietly walked down the dark hall toward the last apartment and knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door and advised her to enter. She nodded meekly and started to look around. The rooms were bare, only white and empty as if the rooms were a fragment of Sasuke's solitude and cold isolation.

"This will be your room...It's across mine." He said briefly letting her explore. The room was simple, clean, yet perfect. A white futon with a small dresser that showed a mirror, a small cozy bathroom, one large window that showed most of Konoha and single painting showed a beautiful design of a Sakura blossom tree with birds fluttering around. The room was perfect.

"Tsunade gave me strict orders." Sasuke said as Sakura jumped. She apologized with a frown as Sasuke started to leave.

"You are not to leave the house or go anywhere outside without me..." he said leaving her.

Sakura followed him as he entered his room. It was spotless, efficient, and black. The only objects that contained of this dismal room were his black silk covered bed, his closet and a small bathroom.

"So..." Sakura started lamely trying to make small conversation. He sat on his bed staring outside his window where the sun shone dimly from the dark and depressing black curtains. She sat carefully on the bed and made sure to stay at least a foot away from him.

"Sakura...What did you feel when your parents were murdered?" Sasuke said in a cold tone.

Sakura jumped slightly at the sudden question and frowned.

"Well...It was as if I...would never be the same...I felt as if I could never enjoy life because my loved ones were..." Sakura slightly choked, holding back her glistening tears. Sasuke wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry...It doesn't suit you..."Sasuke said coolly making Sakura slightly blush. As she was caught off guard, Sasuke started to slowly tug her bandages of her arms. As they unraveled, Sakura smiled sadly. Her arms bared numerous amounts of cuts and many of them still slightly bleeding.

"You cut yourself...Is it because you think it's all your fault or just self pity?" he questioned making her shudder...Bowing her head.

"He killed them...and I couldn't do anything. You must think I'm such a fool doing something as low as this…right?" She said laughing dryly. He then pulled his bandages of his arm making Sakura slightly started. His skin showed deep scars around his arm.

"You're not the only one…" he said wrapping them again. Sakura swiftly did the same and sighed, both enjoying the peaceful silence together. Sakura then glanced at Sasuke and looked into his dark obsidian eyes. They showed nothing but a blank wall of emptiness.

"Sasuke…why do you want power? I mean, power isn't everything...there is more to life than killing...what if you destroyed your brother...what then would you accomplish? Would it make you feel happy again, or even more alone then you really are..." Sakura said with sorrow and worry in her voice.

"He killed everything I knew, everyone I've ever loved, the one thing that really made me want to destroy him, was he stole my being...my dreams...the brother I thought was a hero...betrayed his own village and set my future to defeat him...I need more power to defeat him." Sasuke said bitterly clenching his fists. Sakura sat a little closer and clasped his hand. Sasuke tensed feeling her strange warmth. They stared at each other for the moment. Soft emerald meeting dark black. Sakura blushed feeling her heart beat harder. Sasuke turned away and stared at the window emotionlessly.

I'm going to go train, you could join me, or I'll escort you to your friends...Your choice." He said looking at her who started to think.

"Well, if it's alright with you…could I join?" she said staring back. He shrugged walking out the door as Sakura followed. Sasuke walked out of the house and started to head for the forest with Sakura modestly following. He leapt through the trees until he stopped at a clear opening of ground. Sakura sat on a tree branch as Sasuke started.

He created a thousand clones of himself with a single hand seal. Sakura stared in amazement as the clones morphed into all the people he knew, his friends. He attacked everyone with everything he had; the clones that he left were Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Yet all the clones' expressions remained cold. He slightly struggled as he slashed Naruto a thousand times. Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke slaughtered all of them with a tinge of pain. He fell onto his knee staring at ground. Sakura jumped down and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Sasuke..."

"Why do you push yourself to kill someone you care about?" she said with stinging tears falling out of her eyes.

"I need to become strong enough to never let my guard down...even against my allies. I don't want to feel another loss like before...a ninja must never show their emotions..." he said painfully as he tightened his arms around Sakura. She gasped as she felt his head resting on her chest. She rested her head on top of his and held him close.

"You don't have to be afraid...I'll be here for you...always." Sakura said gently rubbing his back. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes, meeting her lips. She shuddered as they made contact. He nibbled her lips tenderly coaxing her for entrance. She slightly opened as his tongue slipped in caressing hers. Sasuke then stopped and broke contact.

He then stared at her as she stared at him. They stayed in trace until Sasuke stood and walked toward his manor silently. Sakura sat in shock at the sudden contact with him. She raised her fingers feeling her lips. She then stood and followed him. After that the two hadn't made eye contact. If they did, Sakura always turned away.

Sakura sat on her futon gazing at the painting of the smiling woman. Sasuke sat in his room in solitude. He suddenly stood and walked toward Sakura's room. He watched almost with difficulty as Sakura's eyes swelled up with tears. The two hadn't eaten anything.

"Hungry?" he asked her who shook her head timidly. He ignored and looked in his fridge. He took out a couple vegetables, sauces and seafood.

Sasuke grabbed a pot and poured in some water. He then dumped in some sauces of this and that, a bunch of chopped vegetables, and lots of seafood. He boiled it for a few minutes with one of his fire jutsus. He poured it in a small bowl and mixed it with a little rice. He popped a couple tofu chunks into his mouth and chewed distastefully.

"That is the last time I let Lee force me actually try this stuff..."he muttered darkly. Sasuke carried the small bowl toward Sakura who stared at him. He sat next to her and dipped a spoon into the soup lifting it to her mouth.

"Eat."

"What about you?"

"I normally don't eat a lot. Don't starve because of me." Sasuke said giving her the bowl of soup. She sipped it and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever." He said walking out. As he walked into his room, he suddenly collapsed onto his bed feeling pain on his curse seal.

"Must control..." he said to himself. He urgently stood hearing Sakura scream. The soup was on the table with Sakura on the floor crouching with her hand on the curse seal.

He kneeled seeing Sakura clench her teeth as dark pink petals started to appear on her pure skin. He held her hand and rubbed her back until he felt her calm down. He felt her faint in her arms.

POOF

"Whoa! I knew you two would have some feelings about each other, but you don't have to physically do it!" Kakashi said with a perverted glint in his eye. Sasuke dropped Sakura on the futon glaring at him.

"Tsunade said to hurry to her office...love birds!" he said chuckling barely missing ten sharp kunai knives that hit the wall.

"Ha ha ha! This will be fun!"

POOF

Sasuke carried Sakura bridal style and sighed.

"Why me?" he said to himself.

POOF

* * *

**What do you think? Good, bad, doesn't matter to me as long as you have the time to R&R Otherwise, as long as you read, I'm happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so happy Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing. I just hope this story is going to turn out okay. Anyway, R&R if you can and plz enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: You're Not Alone**

****

* * *

****

POOF

Sasuke gently laid Sakura on a small couch in the corner and walked toward Tsunade. She sat in her chair with her beer in one hand and a brush in the other writing on a scroll with piles to go.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes...I want you, Naruto, and Sakura to go on a mission..." she said knowing she caught his attention.

"We want you three go to the Sound village and try to figure out their plans…It might come in handy for our future...if we want to keep these nations in peace."

"Why just the three of us?"

"Well, you three are one of our most elite jounins in Konoha. Both you and Naruto are our finest ANBU, and Sakura is one of our most skilled medic-nin and has perfect chakra control. Besides, all of our recruits voted for you three. You have as long as you can take and I already informed Sakura to write down your team's progress until you return, you leave tomorrow at dawn…any questions?"

"What about Sakura's curse seal?"

"I am trying to find a seal strong enough…I will try my best to ensure her safety...now leave." Tsunade said wearily looking back at her stacks of work.

* * *

"Yes! Another mission! I get charged up just thinking about it!" Naruto squealed with joy next to Sasuke and Sakura who was half worried, yet excited. They were sitting in Naruto's apartment as he slurped down inhumanly 4 bowls of ramen courteously made by Hinata, his girlfriend.

Naruto **finally** caught on Hinata crushing on him and decided to date her after a few months of realization. They bought a medium sized apartment with all the money they saved from their work as ninjas. Naruto also made the ANBU, yet still aimed high for his dream to become Hokage.

"What's the mission!" Naruto said trying hard to stop himself from shaking with excitement.

"When are we leaving?" Sakura asked thanking Hinata for the offer of hot tea.

"Tomorrow. We are going on a mission to Sound..." Sasuke said briefly, standing to leave.

"Hey Sasuke...can I talk to you for a sec?" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Uchiha-San, I'll wait outside with Sakura-Chan until you two are finished." Hinata said politely walking with Sakura out the door.

"So! How is Sakura? I heard that she and you got attacked last night!" he said at once with urgency and impatience.

"She's fine. We just met up with Oruchimaru..." he said coolly. Naruto's eyes widened with rage and clenched his fists.

"He gave Sakura the curse seal...apparently interested in her..." he sad bitterly.

POW

"How...could..you...bastard! Sakura's our friend and you act as if she's nothing...Don't you even care how much she loves you! How could you be so cold...to her...after so much she did for you...that's just sad...Doesn't she mean anything to you?" Naruto growled with difficulty, menacingly at Sasuke yet felt a tinge of satisfaction punching him in the face. Sasuke wiped the blood off the side of his mouth.Without answer, he walked away leaving Naruto in fury and frustration.

He walked out the door finding Hinata and Sakura waiting.

"Sasuke-Kun! What happened to your cheek! It's bleeding!" Sakura said alarmed.

"Let's go." He said brushing her off. She nodded first bowing to Hinata.

"If you ever need anything just ask." Hinata said smiling sincerely.

"Thank you Hinata." She said and ran off to catch up to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his couch while Sakura bandaged his wound. She carefully placed the small bandage on his cheek and smiled satisfied at her work.

"It wasn't that big of an injury. It was just a scratch..." Sasuke said as she put away the kit. Sasuke innerly shuddered, feeling Sakura touch his skin with her delicate fingers one-by-one. He pulled her close and abruptly kissed her. Her eyes were wide open with shock feeling contact with him closer than she could ever dream. Slowly her eyes closed convincing herself that it was a dream. His hand crawled up her bare thigh, stopping. Sakura noticed his hesitation as he shoved himself away, both panting with disbelief.

"Sasuke...-kun...she whispered softly. He looked her way in equal skepticism.

"Sorry..." he said briefly getting up, slowly walking into his bedroom. Sakura touched her lips and wondered f it really was a dream. She stood and sat on the couch silently in thought. Sasuke lay down on his bed.

'Why...' he thought questioning his mind. Sakura did the same, yet getting feed back.

'I wonder why he did that..'

'**Oh please! I thought you wanted this!'**

'I did...but did he just do it because he wanted to...or just did it by mistake...'

'**You are an idiot...just do...love isn't an equation! It's a relationship where you just do! There are some questions with no answer…'** Sakura's Inner self replied.

'I just don't know…' Sakura thought. She walked over to Sasuke's room and watched him shyly. She knew he sensed her, yet he said nothing. After a long moment of silence, Sasuke got up passing Sakura without a glance. As he went out the door, Sakura followed. He went to the same place he trained before and made a clone out of the rocks. The rocks formed a person with no face. Sasuke closed his eyes as rain started to fall.

The blank figure attacked Sasuke with every jitsu Sasuke knew. Sasuke, with his eyes closed dodged every attack, yet did not use a single jitsu. Sakura watched Sasuke with amazement as he only kicked and used his strength alone without his sharingan. After a few hours, Sasuke knocked down the tenth clone, panting hard as he was soaking wet along with Sakura.

Sakura supported him as they walked putting one arm over her shoulders as he walked with exhaustion. She walked inside with him, both soaked by the heavy rain. Sakura laid him on his bed instructing him to change. She stepped into his bathroom grabbing two white towels. She kept her eyes close as she felt his hand. She handed him the towel and used the other to wipe herself and keep her warm.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you…" Sasuke said drying his hair. Sakura shivered going into her room to change. She stripped from her indecently wet clothing and slipped into a white spaghetti strap night gown that came up loosely to her knees. She walked into Sasuke's room again and sat on his bed. Sakura spotted a small window on the side of the closet that was slightly hidden by the darkness of the room. Sasuke stared blankly at the window, rain falling hard. Sakura shivered, yet tried hard to repress her craving for warmth.

"So...cold...

She suddenly stopped shaking, feeling warmth. She blushed realizing she was now in Sasuke's lap. He rubbed his hands up and down her soft arms giving instant warmth to her body. Sakura felt him rum his hands down and up her thighs, slowly letting her senses lose control. Sakura leaned into him relaxed and almost amazed by his rapturous touch.

"I'm sorry for giving you trouble..." Sakura apologized, her gazed falling to the depressing floor. She shuddered feeling his piercing eyes on her.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I've always been so dependent on you and defenseless causing you nothing but being an annoying nuisance..." she said sadly. Sasuke's arms grew tighter around her.

"Why do you do this to me..." he said darkly.

"Whenever you're hurt or injured…it makes me want to tear that person who caused you pain...to pieces..." he said with difficultly. Sasuke immediately let go of her teeth clenched. Sakura felt their warmth slowly fade.

"Sasuke-kun..."she said approaching him. She embraced him, bringing his head to her chest.

"You don't have to suffer alone..." She said in a soothing voice.

"I hope someday...I could be useful...to this village...to the Hokage...to Naruto...to you. Everyone's been getting closer to their goals...while I still lay in the shadows chasing for my light...I hope someday...I won't have to be so worthless...I hope to finallyfly like a bird and soar...or soon a bud that'll bloom into a flower worth everyone and your gaze..." she said smiling. He looked up gazing into her emerald eyes. The rain stopped, letting the moonlight shine upon the two.

"I also hope you fulfill your dreams...No matter what it takes...I hope that I can help...in one way or another...somehow...someday."

**TBC**

* * *

**Well…I guess it will do for now…Anyway thanx 4 all of your support by reviewing and reading! I'm so thankful...R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

****

****

**Chapter 5: Departure to Sound!**

****

* * *

"Sakura, are you ready?" Sasuke said waiting for her patiently. It was 3AM, giving them an hour to spare until the sun was to be seen. Sasuke was wearing his usual turtle neck black shirt, over sleek black shorts with pockets all over filled with weapons and scrolls of such.

Sakura came out of her room, yawning softly. She wore a burgundy red leather sleeveless zip up top with a matching leather black skirt 5 inches above her knee, bandages around her arms and left thigh. They strapped on their sandals strolling out of the apartment together.

"Umm…Sasuke…I made some breakfast and snacks for all of us a few hours earlier, Hinata said she'd tell Naruto to bring lunch that she'll prepare for us on the mission…here." Sakura said warmly handing Sasuke a small bento filled with fresh tomatoes and sushi rolls with pieces of egg, cucumber, avocado, and shrimp.

'So that's why she looks so tired…' Sasuke thought to himself examining the shadows under her faintly red eyes.

Sasuke popped a few tomates in his mouth chewing, Sakura nibbling on a roll in a weary manner. They both arrived after finishing the small breakfast, at Tsunade's office still half an hour left. Sakura sighed looking at her teacher/hokage who was sleeping with still a messy pile of work on top of her desk. Sasuke observed as Sakura walked toward Tsunade's desk and started to straighten the untidy load into organized piles, document by document.

"Sigh…And I thought she'd **at least** improved on her organizing skills by now…This pile seems to get higher everyday..." Sakura mumbled using a pen as she read the unsigned papers, swiftly writing down and stamping a few at a time, into separate neat piles at a time.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke inquired in a uninterested tone.

"Doing some of her paperwork, she **is** hokage but that doesn't mean slacking is gonna do anything. Before you came back, Tsunade's assistant, Shizune-san, asked me if I could do these tasks since Tsunade's a bit busy in other matters...Shizune is also busy with Tsunade's work only they're overdue. They aren't hard at all really. All she had to do **read** them." Sakura said annoyed as she as she stamped a few contracts and papers.

"Most of these are complaints or problems from villagers or people in need…those I'm signing, either because it's slightly important, or to give Tsunade sensei a little reality check on her slacking results." Sakura continued evilly snickering as Sasuke sweat dropped at her behavior.

"Sasuke, would you quit staring at me! It's starting to get exasperating, it almost relates to the way Naruto stares..." Sakura snapped, Sasuke only seemed to be amused by her sudden outburst, unlike her timid self from years ago.

"You act differently after so many years…I can hardly recognize you now from a few years back…" Sasuke said giving his famous mysterious smirk of approval. Sakura gazed at him with a steady look smiling.

"I'm glad that you're here again…It's been a long time. I would never have been able to talk to you before…I guess it was insecurity, but not anymore."

"So, the innocent Sakura learned a few tricks while I was gone?" Sasuke teased her, a few steps closer.

"I still have few up my sleeve…unless you aren't ready" Sakura said with a challenging smirk to reply. He chuckled darkly.

"I can't wait; I accept…your challenge. Unless you can keep up…" He said already backing her into a wall. Noses touching, they continued with their staring contest, teasing and testing each other with each come back.

After an hour in a costant flirting battle between the two, Tsunade awoke groggily yawning.

"Sensei, Are you awake? I did some work for you." Sakura asked quickly getting out of their position, a faint blush upon her light skin, fumbling with her fingers timidly. Sasuke smirked at her still remaining childlike actions

"Good. Now have you all arrived?"

"Well…Umm, hard to say, but Naruto has not arrived yet." Saukura said uncomforably already feeling Tsunade's radiating temper.

"What! I cannot believe that-"

POOF

"Hey guys! Sorry for being late! I had to pack two boxes of **heavenly** ramen with my stuff so it kinda took a while!" Naruto said with a fox-like grin. He wore a fitting orange ninja suit, half black. His brown backpack was bulging, Sakura and Sasuke fascinated, eyes twitching, wondering how he fit everything inside. The three left after the instructive scrolls that described details to their mission at hand and Tsunade's approval, or rather command to leave.

* * *

Outside, Kakashi and Jaraiya stood laying against the wall with grim expressions, Jaraiya arms crossed, Kakashi with Jaraiya's recently written 'forbidden' orange book that showed graphic pictures and **things** not to be seen in public, in his hand.

" So…a mission for just the three…it's been quite a while since she let you three off alone together, good luck. I will be expecting you to be back soon, in one piece together." Kakashi said in an optimistic tone smiling through his mask, still yet to be taken off by anyone. No one could, no matter how great, be able to see his face fully.

"Naruto, try not to screw up this time. I here Tsunade's **a lot **more moody these days." Jaraiya snickered as Naruto paled, turning a bit blue. Jaraiya glanced at Sakura for a minute, Sasuke and Naruto protectively getting in front of her.

"Hey! I am not doing anything!"

"Not you pervert! We're not protecting her; we're protecting you from her!" Naruto said frantically as Jaraiya raised an eyebrow confused. Sasuke and Naruto stepped back, Sakura with a dangerous aura around her. She glared furiously at Jaraiya.

"Medical defenses and chakra uses are not the only things I learned from Tsunade-Sensei! It's also a lot of her brute force temper!" Sakura yelled punching Jaraiya straight in the jaw with a comical furious expression on her face. As she continued to beat the nearly passed out Jaraiya, Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and Naruto.

"So I heard Sakura was bitten by Oruchimaru himself…Does she know how to control it?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke frowned.

"Not yet. Tsunade instructed me to teach her how to control her emotions when it comes to the curse seal. After using it so many times, I figured out how to use it, but not be manipulated by Oruchimaru's control. Until then…I guess I'll have to watch her incase there are side effects to this curse of hers." Sasuke said Kakashi smiling.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke…"

"Whatever." He said as he found now Naruto being beat on the head and choking from Sakura's deadly head lock.

"Should we stop her?" Kakashi asked reading his 'book'.

"Nope. I think five more minutes should do the trick." Sasuke said grinning evilly as Naruto was now turning red and blue.

* * *

"Why didn't you stop her!" Naruto yelled loudly as they all started to walk out of the village gates. Sakura and Sasuke ignored him instead talked about the mission. Sakura stopped opening the scroll as she swiftly read down and analyzed every single detail of the scroll.

"Okay…Our mission is to set off to Oruchimaru's area, which has a possibility of our chances going to the Sound village. Tsunade didn't say much except for me to take notes, make sure everyone comes back in one piece together, find whatever trace of evidence that leads to Oruchimaru's place, come back from there, and don't let Naruto screw this up again." Sakura said showing her team mates on the paragraph stating in red of Naruto's refusals from Tsunade.

"What! That old hag can't trust me?"

"Precisely." Sakura said giggling . Naruto pouted crossing his arms. They all continued to walk, as they began their journey to Sound.

* * *

**Well that was slightly humorous…Anyway PleaserR&R after your reading! It would mean a lot to me…And I will try to update sooner! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Utter Chaos! The Inner Sakura Unleashed!**

* * *

****

"Oh Yeah! Finally, another mission!" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke simply ignored passively while Sakura was writing notes with a stern expression as they walked on a dirt road where nothing could be seen but forest trees on both sides of the road, the sky a tranquil blue with white snow-like clouds floating in the sky above.

"Sakura-Chan, whatcha doing?" Naruto asked with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Nothing much. Just notes on the landscape, Tsunade-Sensei had specifically told me to write important details of our journey and wants a full report, kind of like a diary, only with facts instead of your personal thoughts." Sakura said speedily writing. Naruto scratched his head and nodded.

"So our mission is to locate Oruchimaru's hideout and go straight home? That's gonna be easy! I mean we are the best, so we're gonna ace this mission!" Naruto boasted grinning.

"Well, I see you haven't lost that pathetic attitude until now…Dobe…Besides, I wouldn't think you'd want to add anymore failures to Tsunade's patience." Sasuke said as Naruto glared.

"And I see you haven't lost that annoying attitude either…Baka! Well I have to admit though, better than working with that Sai! He is even more irritating than Sasuke!" Naruto said as Sakura sighed.**(A.N: Just a note, Sai is a character in Naruto around episodes 270, but I haven't found out much on him other than him being even more of a pain to Naruto than Sasuke.)**

"Quit fighting you two! Look, this is our first time together on a mission, and I don't think, we'll ever get the chance do something like this again if we screw this up!" Sakura snapped, shutting the two up in a brooding silence.

As they continued to walk, the three came across a wide open stream, filled with fish, immense in size. A clearing in a small forest was near by, the rocky floor serving as a clean surface, just the thing for camp.

"I think we found our dinner!" Naruto said drooling. Naruto quickly stripped to nothing but his boxers and jumped onto the water, chakra overflowing through his feet as he searched for a fish to eat with two kunai knives in his hands.

"We have three hours until Sundown, so let's hurry and prepare. I'll get the firewood." Sasuke said walking into the nearby forest as Sakura started to set up two large tents, and prepare dinner. Naruto, with already three large fish in his arms, he leaped off the water and hung the fish by their tails against a tree. Sakura finished the tents as she walked over to the stream with three water bottles to fill.

"Sakura-Chan…does it hurt..." Naruto asked, as Sakura closed the water bottles, already filled. She turned and smiled, a smile as real as porcelain.

"Naruto, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'd feel guilty if you worried." She said smiling as Naruto, despite his feelings, simply smiled back, nodding. Sasuke returned from the shadows of the trees, the sun already starting to fade into the moonlight. One arm casually filled with a bundle of firewood, he set up a camp fire with the help of his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element; Grand Fireball). Sakura set up the fish to cook steadily as the three sat around the fire in stillness.

"So Sakura-Chan, got any details on the mission we should confirm?" Naruto said trying to rid of the unpleasant silence.

"Well, we've witnessed where Oruchimaru's lair was before, but as we all know, he has many other bases. Our mission is to find one, but our goal is to find out how many are there to infiltrate, so we may be able to predict Oruchimaru's next move. My hunch is he has at least over 2 around every village…or at least…that's my guess…" Sakura said handing them both their cooked fish.

"So we have to locate one, at the same time figure how many and where the rest are…to be a step ahead." Sasuke confirmed taking a bite out of his fish.

"Also, another reason we must be on the move is because the Akatsuki are still active, even if a few have been annihilated…Tsunade-Sama had taught me recently how to channel my healing chakra and normal chakra and mold them together, to be able to touch Naruto without hurting myself crucially. I still need to work on it, but with my chakra control, Tsunade-Sama had already told me I only need to try before Naruto's Kyuubi comes loose completely." Sakura said smiling once more, only a hint of melancholy flaring her teammates' worries to the next level.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something important." Sasuke said as Sakura tilted her head in interest.

"The curse seal Oruchimaru gave, you need to learn how to control it with me…" Sasuke said in a unyielding tone as he stood.

"We should train now, when it's dark, one on one. Naruto, you watch camp."

"But why in the dark?" Sakura asked trailing behind him. He stopped, head turned.

"I don't have much a problem, but would you like people to see such a state? The seal is activated by anger, hatred, and when you have nearly no chakra left to consume. If you don't learn how to properly control it, innocent blood could spill any day." He said as Sakura's eyes widened with alarm.

"Sakura you don't have to…" Naruto said as he stared into her eyes, his blue hues encircled with worry.

"Naruto…please don't worry…we'll be back soon." Sakura said confidently as Naruto chuckled. She then followed Sasuke into the darkness, the moon unblemished in the sky.

"We'll here." Sasuke said, at least a few miles away from their camp site.

"When I was with Oruchimaru, he taught me how to expand my reaches of the curse seal. But I need to teach you how to control, as I have learned with firsthand experience. I can't believe I was so foolish, but I must gain power without depending on anyone. I've got to earn it like he did. Only then will I beat him…" he said as Sakura smiled once more.

"You've grown so much over the years. Naruto's still trying hard to do the same for you to acknowledge him as an equal rival instead of a coward."

"I know that already." Sasuke said smiling arrogantly in the moonlight, Sakura's heart skipping a beat all of a sudden. Sakura gasped, hands to her head as she fell on her knees trembling. Sasuke suddenly felt Sakura with a dangerous aura around her. Her chakra turned from the average blue to a dark magenta, like Sasuke's curse seal chakra. Instead of the flame marks that Sasuke normally got, a small printing revealed itself onto her forehead. It read 'Inner destruction' in red **(A.N: Chinese markings!)**. Her eyes turned to a dark forest green, tinted with a light pink. Her hair grew long, like a river of crimson blood, pink highlights in between.

"Sakura?"

"Something like that, yes…But I'm not **your** Sakura…" she said, her seductive voice smooth and darker than Sakura's angelic tone could ever be.

"Who are you?" Sasuke seethed glaring, eyes piercing at her for an answer.

"I'm the Sakura that's been in that large head of hers from the moment she was born…I actually am slightly thankful for Oruchimaru's assistance, but do not worry…I am still on this side…even if I become blood thirsty just thinking of the ways to cut your skin…" She drawled, with a small laugh.

"Are you what the power of the curse let loose?"

"In fact I am. I've been observing this world through her eyes for quite sometime…and I just get fired up whenever I see you, who always seems to tear her heart to shreds. I, unlike her, hate your very existence! I may not be as smart but I know what I like and don't like…I personally would've preferred Naruto or even your brother than the likes of you! I and the Sakura you know are a lot more different than you'd ever understand. I know that you're stronger…but will you be able to get your precious Sakura back?" she taunted smiling with a hint of insanity resting upon her expression.

"Sakura…wake up!" he raged, eyes flaring with his Uchiha blood. The sharingan arose from the deep depths of his eyes, clawing its way into his chakra. Sakura leapt forward. Now a few feet away, she licked her lips.

She grabbed her kunai knife with a finger and pointed the blade toward him.

"Uchiha Sasuke…shall we?"

"After you…" he said, smirking.

**TBC**

* * *

**I promise I'll continue soon! Bye bye and plz R&R**


End file.
